memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wyrzutnia torped
Wyrzutnia torped lub bateria torped to wspólne określenie na układy uwalniające pociski, takie jak torpedy i sondy. Systemy polityczne, używające takie urządzenia, to między innymi Cardassiańska Unia, Dominium, Klingońskie Imperium, Romulańskie Imperium Gwiezdne oraz Zjednoczona Federacja Planet. (TOS: Arena, Elaan of Troyius; Star Trek II: Gniew Khana; TNG: Where Silence Has Lease; itd.) Budowa Wyrzutnia torped to system broni składający się z następujących elementów : * tuba torpedowa * magazyn torped umożliwia dostęp dla personelu do wyrzutni torped; W oryginalnej konfiguracji statków kosmicznych klasy Constitution, konstrukcja wyrzutni torped zawierała również główne baterie fazerów statku. W przypadku kilku statków kosmicznych wyrzutnie torped uległy podwojeniu w stosunku do emiterów kierowanej broni energetycznej. Tylnie wyrzutnie klasy Intrepid posiadały fazer baterie, przednie wyrzutnie Klingońskich statków klasy K't'inga i Romulańskich statków klasy D'deridex posiadały disruptory. (TOS: Arena; VOY: Dragon's Teeth; DS9: The Way of the Warrior, Tears of the Prophets) W wysuwanych wyrzutniach torped Starfleet, zainstalowanych w Deep Space 9 w okresie między 2371 SD 48213.1 - 2372 SD 49011.4, wyrzutnie torped były otoczone pierścieniem fazer wachlarza. (DS9: The Way of the Warrior, Call to Arms) Historia Przed Federacyjna Starfleet już używała torpedy przestrzenne i klasa NX byłą wyposażona w wyrzutnie. Po wprowadzeniu torped fotonicznych, istniejące wyrzutnie musiały przejść gruntowną rekonfigurację i integrację do sieci energii statków. (ENT: Fight or Flight, The Expanse) Statki i instalacje kosmiczne Starfleet wykorzystywały torpedy fotonowe i ich wyrzutnie przynajmniej od 2233. W połowie 24-tego wieku, niektóre wyrzutnie Starfleet były w stanie wystrzelić co najmniej 5 pocisków w jednej salwie i startować torpedy w szybkim ogniu. (TNG: The Arsenal of Freedom, The Survivors; ) File:USS Kelvin photon torpedo launchers.jpg|Wyrzutnie torped USS Kelvin. File:Arena photon torpedo.jpg|Wyrzutnie torped USS Enterprise File:USS Enterprise (alternate universe) torpedo launcher.jpg|Alternatywana rzeczywistość wyrzutnie torped USS Enterprise. File:Dreadnought class weapon.jpg|Zaawansowane wyrzutnie torped USS Vengeance. File:Constitution class refit torpedo.jpg|Wyrzutnie torped USS Enterprise (zmodernizowana). File:USS Reliant, torpedo tubes.jpg|Przednie wyrzutnie torped USS Reliant. File:USS Enterprise-B, upper torpedo launcher.jpg|Wyrzutnie torped USS Enterprise, NCC-1701-B. File:Galaxy forward torpedo launcher.jpg|Przednie wyrzutnie torped klasa Galaxy. File:USS Enterprise-D, aft torpedo launcher and impulse drive.jpg|Tylnie wyrzutnie torped klasa Galaxy. File:USS Enterprise-E torpedo launcher.jpg|Przednia wyrzutni torped kwantowych na statku klasy Sovereign. File:Battle ds9 station.jpg|Wyrzutnia torped Deep Space 9 strzela. '' 2259. Alternatywna rzeczywistość, U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 była wyposażona w wurzutnie torped poprzez jego kadłub drugorzędny.'' ( ) 2266. U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 napotkał Romulański okręt z wyrzutniami zdolnymi wystrzelić potężną torpedę plazmową. Torpedy plazmowe i wyrzutnie zdolne do ich wystrzelenia pozostaną w arsenale Romulan do 24 wieku. (TOS: Balance of Terror; DS9: Image in the Sand) Statki klasy K't'inga była również wyposażona w wyrzutnie torped fotonowych w 2270-tych, kiedy w 2271 SD 7412.39 (data szacunkowa) (przed) trzy takie statki użyły je bez powodzenia przeciwko V'ger. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) Spotkania z Dominion przed i podczas Dominion Wojny wyjawiły, że statki Jem'Hadar były również w stanie wystrzeliwać torpedy zakupywane od Karemma. (DS9: Starship Down, Valiant) 2374 SD 51974.15 - 52000.00 (data szacunkowa). Podczas Dominion Wojny, Cardassianie wprowadzili wyrzutnie torped plazmowych na pokładzie orbitalnych platform broni takich jak te napotkane w systemie Chin'toka. (DS9: Tears of the Prophets) Zobacz również *Wyrzutnia rakiet Poza ekranem Podręcznik Techniczny Książka Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual sugeruje, że systemy wyrzutni 24 wieku łączy w sobie coś podobnego do i , ponieważ jest tam komora ciśnienia gazu z wyrzutowymi generatorami gazu i akceleratorem elektromagnetycznym. Rura wyrzutni jest więc naciągnięta z sekwencyjnymi cewkami pola indukcyjnego. Zapewniają pole warp dla sond i torped, które są zasilane przez wewnętrzne silniki stabilizujące warp. To pozwala torpedzie na szybsze osiągnięcie wyższej prędkości warp, niż statek kiedy podróżuje z warp. Wyrzutnie statku klasa Galaxy może wystrzelić do 10 torped jednocześnie z pojedynczej rury startowej. (str. 118 diagram, 129, 130) Według książki Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual, torpedy fotonowe i kwantowe w 24 wieku mogą starować bez dużego zespołu wyrzutni. Runabout klasy Danube mogą być wyposażone w czterotorpedowe modułu przymocowane do dolnej części statku, które używaj system naprowadzania . (str. 149) Wyrzutnie mikrotorped Nawet jeśli mikro sondy na wyposażeniu U.S.S. Voyager, NCC-74656są kanon i wybuchy fotonowe widziane w (VOY: False Profits) zostały zidentyfikowane jako miniaturowe torpedy fotonowe w Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force, istnienie mikro torped i wyrzutni mikrotorped nigdy nie zostało jednoznacznie potwierdzone na ekranie. Wszystkie informacje dotyczące ich pochodzi z źródeł tła i wywiadów pracowników produkcyjnych. Zostało to określone w Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual, że niektóre mniejsze pojazdy Starfleet takie jak promy (str. 143), runabout (str. 149) i nawet wieże żaglowe broni Deep Space 9 (str. 82-83) używały wyrzutnie mikro torped. Są prostymi systemami dostarczania, bez akceleratorów magnetycznych, jako mikro torpedy używają dla napędu miniaturowe silniki fuzyjne. Nawet wyrzutnie mikro-torped kwantowych są przedstawione na stronie 149. Według Rick Sternbach w modelu runabout znajdują się wyraźne wyrzutnie mikro torped. http://www.starshipdatalink.net/art/runabout.html Według John Eaves chociaż scenariusz i dialog wymagały tylko standard torpedy, na sugestie zespołów VFX, potężne wyrzutnie mikro torped zostały rzeczywiście dodane do rotacyjnych wachlarzy broni na DS9. Model i efekty zdają się potwierdzać sześć okrągłych rury torped w każdym wachlarzu rotacyjnym. Niezwykle małe w porównaniu do większych regularnych rur torpedo w innych wachlarzach broni. http://www.starshipdatalink.net/art/armingds9.html ja:魚雷ランチャー en:Torpedo launche Kategoria:Broń